1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe for storing a recording medium, and more particularly to a safe with destroying means for destroying a recording medium upon detecting a theft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Valuable information is recorded on a recording medium such as CD, DVD, a flash memory, film and card, and for such purpose, a safe for keeping such recording media recorded with valuable information is desired. Normally, safes are intended to keep papers such as cash, securities and bankbooks, but a recording medium can also be kept in a normal safe used for papers since they are often made light and thin.
In a normal safe for keeping papers such as banknotes, a safe is known to prevent a theft by spraying ink to banknotes stored inside the safe to make the stored articles unusable when encountering a theft. An example of such a safe is disclosed in patent literature 1 noted below.